


An Abstract Piece

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [12]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Coloring on walls, F/M, Fluff, Toddlers, ambassador meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: A tumblr prompt request, "stopping little one from trying to eat crayons"
Relationships: Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn
Series: Future Family Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	An Abstract Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Read this on Tumblr @creampuffqueen

“Mama, I’m _bored_.” The whining of her three-year-old son filled Winter’s ears as she walked down the hallway of the European Ambassador building. Jacin, faithfully by her side as always, dropped her hand to go to his son. 

“The meeting won’t be long, buddy.” He promised. “And we’ll do something fun afterwards.” Evret looked skeptical, but he nodded nonetheless.

They made it outside the meeting room, Winter slightly out of breath, hand on her pregnant stomach. She took a moment to breathe deeply, then knocked on the door.

“Hello, Mrs. Clay.” The European Ambassador said with a smile. “Mr. Clay. And this is-”

“My son, Evret. Can he be in the room or would you like my husband to wait outside with him?” The last thing she wanted was to be disrespectful, but since Evret was getting older she and Jacin wanted him to learn how to sit politely in meetings, so he wouldn’t have to always stay with his grandparents when Winter was working.

“He can come in.” The Ambassador said kindly. “I’ll ask my assistant to bring in some crayons and paper so he can entertain himself.”

“Do you want to color, Evret?” She asked. He giggled, smiling broadly, before hiding behind Winter’s legs.

The three of them walked inside the meeting room, where Jacin set Evret up with the crayons and paper. Evret, sitting at the far end of the table, immediately began to color.

Winter and the Ambassador talked, discussing possible trade agreements between their nations, media, and what Luna was doing to better the lives of its people. Winter was pleased that she had good answers to everything, and she and the Ambassador seemed to get along well.

Winter looked up from her portscreen, where she’d been taking notes, to see Jacin had moved away and was sitting with Evret, talking to him quietly as he peeled the paper off the crayons. He seemed to have it under control, so Winter turned her attentions away.

Big mistake.

She and the Ambassador both snapped their heads up moments later when Jacin yelped, “Evret Jacin Clay, get that crayon out of your mouth!”

Sure enough, Evret had peeled the paper off a green crayon and instead of adding to his page of scribbles, he’d instead elected to try and eat it. 

Evret looked up at his father, making eye contact. And, with everyone watching, he picked up the pink crayon, which still had paper, and put it in his mouth. 

“No, Evret.” Jacin scolded. He pulled the crayons from his son’s mouth, making a face at the colored drool he got on his arm. Seeing everyone was watching, Evret grabbed another handful of crayons and started wailing.

“Shh, buddy.” Jacin tried. Evret screamed louder.

Winter shot the Ambassador an apologetic look, then stood up and went to her husband and son as fast as she could, with her large belly and all. 

She scooped Evret up and cradled him close, starting to walk out the door. It was early, but with the way the tantrum was going, it was probably about time for a nap.

“Mamaaaa.” He whined, still holding the crayons in his little fists. Jacin, standing close by, gently pried them from his hands. Evret whimpered, and instead clung to Winter’s shirt.

“My apologies, Ambassador.” Winter said. “I think I need to go put him down for a nap. I’ll clean up the mess when I get back.”

“I’ve got it.” Jacin offered. He kissed Evret on the head, frowning a bit as his son shied away and whined at his touch. Looking mildly concerned, he began to sweep up the crayon paper to throw it away.

Winter walked Evret out of the building, and back to the ship where he had a nanny-droid waiting. He started sucking his thumb, and by the time he was inside and on his bed, he was out like a light.

“Emex, take care of Evret, please.” The droid activated silently, and rolled over to keep watch over the sleeping toddler. Satisfied, Winter made her back into the building, hoping to salvage the meeting.

“I’m so sorry about that, Ambassador.” She said as she opened the door. Then stopped in surprise.

She’d expected a harsh face, or at least a ‘this is why you don’t bring toddlers to meetings’ talk. Instead, the Ambassador was laughing with Jacin, and holding Evret’s colored paper.

“Oh! Ambassador Clay! I was just talking with your husband here. Is your son alright?”

“He’s taking a nap.” She said. “And I’m sorry again about the mess.”

The man shrugged it off. “I’ve got kids, too. Of course, they’re all teenagers now, but I remember those days. It’s not a problem.”

“Ok. Where were we again?” She asked.

The Ambassador stood up, paper in hand, and walked over to his desk, opening a filing cabinet. He grabbed a pen, wrote something on the back, then put it in the drawer. Both Winter and Jacin looked on in confusion.

“I keep all the kids’ artwork here.” He explained. “My kids, other foreign dignitaries’ kids, even Queen Camila’s sons have a piece or two in here. It’s a lot of fun to look at, actually.”

“But that was just scribbles.” Jacin said. 

“I like to think of them as abstract pieces.” The Ambassador said with a chuckle. “Now, let’s finish up this meeting so you two can go back to your son.”


End file.
